New Girls In Riverton
by Dementia The Bloody
Summary: Four Girls come to riverton to help by request of Penelope.They want to excercise the Ripper from Alex before he can kill.This is a hard task with their Shenanigans in Riverton. This is romace/humor/supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

New Girls In Riverton Due to the fact that the movie was highly upsetting I am re making the story don't like don't read. Also we are all black girls.

It was night and all that could be heard was 3 motor cycle engines revving through the woods. On the motor cycles were 3 girls. The first girl was wearing a red shirt that said ~you can't handle this~ in black letters she was also wearing midnight black skinny jeans and steel heeled combat boots. The second girl was wearing a black plaid shirt she was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse. The third girl was a regular white shirt and blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Up a head they saw a light that looked like a fire. The first girl was the first to speak ,"Hey guys isn't that the place where they that whole Riverton 7 stuff happens?" She asked. "Yeah wanna go check it?" asked the Third."Heck yeah!" the 1st yelled. With that they zoomed on to the clearing.

(In the clearing) Everyone was listening to Brandon make his usual speech he makes every year but then they heard motor cycles not that far from the clearing. Three girls were on were there. "Hey people! What it do!" the girl in the steel heeled boots. The girl the noticed the 2 hotties. One had black curly hair while the other had short blonde hair. "Oh Gangsta K a mother-fackin-pproves!" she said eyeing the fexy boys. "Really Kirson, you know yo-Dang! They are fexy!",said Ariana her sister just looking at them. "Gangsta P also approves" said Amaya the 3rd girl. "Anyway someone must defeat the Ripper and I personally volunteer… I personally volunteer Bug Hellerman that is!" "The Gangsta P does not approve!" "COPS!" Penelope yelled. Everyone booked it.

Kirson's pov

We followed 4 boys. Only 1 was our target. We hid behind a fallen tree with them." Hey guys how goes life!" , I say. 'The blonde looks nervous,' I think. " I sorry we're new here. We haven't met I'm Kirson, this is Ariana in the black plaid , and Amaya in the white shirt," I say. " Hi, I'm Alex and these are my friends Bug, Jerome, and Jay-Chan," the black haired boy said. "Nice to meet you fexy boys," said Amaya. They gave her a questioning look. " Its fine + sexy," Ariana explained. " Oh," they say. " So when do you start school?" Bug asked meekly. " We start tomorrow. Actually there are 4 of us but She got a little lost," I reply. That's when we heard another motor cycle engine. " That's probably Onyae. She's the 4th. " You all ride motor cycles?" " Yeah." I said. Then a thought popped in my head. " Hey what are your names anyway?" I asked. " I'm Alex, that's Jerome, this is Jay-Chan and this is Bug." Said the raven haired boy pointing to the black boy, the Asian boy, and the blonde boy. " Coolio!" I say. " Hey we'll give you a ride home if you want." Ana says. " ok." Jerome and Jay say. " We're fine ." said Bug and Alex. "Kk." We say in unison. " Hopefully we'll see you in the morning." I say looking at Alex. " Yeah." We then went to get our bikes and dropped the boys off then we went to the preset hotel we had. Onyae was there already there. "Hey what took you guys so long?" she asked. " We met some smexy boys." I say. "Cool." "Yeah and we'll see them at school tomorrow."  
>" 'Kay time bed ," Amaya says.<p>

End Chapter

Chapter 2:The Girls Whoop Tail!

Kirson's POV

We decided to walk through the woods to school. "So we have to exercise a evil spirit from Alex before it takes over and kills the rest of the Riverton do that we must keep an eye on him." I say. "That's not all you want to keep on him like your self!" Ana says. "That may be but doesnt change anything at all. Before I can get with Fexy-kun." We then came across Bug & Alex. "Hey guys!" Ana says. " 'Sup" Alex says. "Not our always down in the gutter." Amaya said. " And proud of it!" Onyae yelled.(- yay for pervertedness!) "I could be friends with all of you in that case." Alex says laughs out. "Cool with me. Hey what that ," I asked lookin' at the thing Bug was holding. "A sock puppet." Alex says. " On steroids?" I say. They both burst out laughing. "I'm definitely friends with you." Bug said laughing. "Kewlzeez!" Onyae says. We got to school and Bug gave his 'sock puppet' to Jose the surcurity guard and went to talk to Alex by the steps. " So we're sure that the Ripper's in Alex right?" Onyae asked. " called me saying that she could feel something dark creeping in to his is she wrong about these things." "You're write." she says to me. We turned to go back to Bug and Alex. We noticed that them getting bullied by the boy Brandon . Alex was on the ground and Bug holding his arm. We rushed over to him and heard Alex make a comment to Brandon about his mother. 'Uh oh.' I think. That's when he started back down the stairs. He got to the bottom and while I winded my fist back to punch him Penelope called him, but not my fist connected with his lay on the ground holding his ;t stop Penelope from scolding him about the "Wrath of Jahova" and getting some girl pregnant. I intervined, "That was the Wrath of Kirson and if you even think about coming near bug and Alex you won't have to worry about getting another girl pregnant. I'll make that "Fang" girl look like a b- .NOW GO!" He scrambled away quickly. "Now where's my hug girl!" I say to Penelope. She hugs me. "Thank the Lord you came! I don't know how much I can thank you." "No thanks needed" Amaya says."Wait! You know them?"Bug asks her. "Yesh she does" Ana says. "Someone from her family married someone in our family and we met at the friends since."Ana explained. "Now on to school!" I say

We were in class. Bug & Alex have all of the same classes as us so it was fine except the idiot from earlier was in our class. It came time for Bug and Alex's report on the California Condor. Alex was putting the sock puppet on steroids on and Bug's voice got hecka deep. It was was 'flying' around the room and girls were afraid. "You bunch of Mary Sues! You act like your gonna die." Ana said. As Bug went on about not messing with the condor, Brandon was an butthead and plucked one of Alex's feathers. It got really quite. "It's about to go down." I say to Ana. "Yep" Brandon tackled Alex and Bug began retching. "Take him to the nurse." the teacher tells Ana. Onyae yoked Brandon off Alex and through him back. "Stay off the Gangster Crow!" Amaya said as she beat him with her hard back text book."Feel the happy!" Amaya said. "Ow! All I feel is pain!" he yells. "Yeah and it makes me feel he happeh!" "Amaya stop! You don't need a 3rd strike!" I took the book from her. The bell rung, " ok time for lunch."

Ana's POV

I was walking Bug to the nurses office when I got bored and started doing random cartwheels. Then I did a backflip and slammed into a locker. "HEHE... Ouch" I said getting up and rubbing my head. Bug rushed over to me and started asking was I okay. "Yep .Do you know how often this happens?" I started laughing more when I heard DA LUNCH BELL. My eyes widened as I turned my head to Bug. " Was that the lunch bell ?" he nodded and with that I took off running down the hall. "OH MY GODDESS FOOD! HERE I COME! AND WHOEVER THINKS I'M FAT CAN GO EAT ROCKS." I yelled. "Hey wait up !" I heard Bug yell after me. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO! JUST RUN LIKE I DO WHEN DA COPS ARE AFTER ME!" I yelled back. I the crashed into something. It was Maya-Chan! " OH AMAYA I FELL ON YOU! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!" There was then loud screaming from Amaya and then silence. " What the frack was that?" Bug asked. " That my friend was what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence" Alex who was with Kirson and Amaya just laughed. "You three are wicked! I love it." We all went ta da lunch room!

We are three different ppl writing this.

Names on

XxGangstaPanda123xX

KitsuneDemonChild

I am what it says up top

Bye!

Oh! And review or we'll find you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: lunch/Fang Zone

Kirson's P.O.V

Ana, Bug, and Amaya came to our table. It was Alex, Jay-Chan, Jerome, Onyae and I. "You ever make it to the nurse?" I ask. "Nope." "I'll be ok. It's just a headache." I nodded. "So Bug and I have to put my plan in action." Alex says. "What plan?" he asks. "To over throw Fang of course." He says with a grin. "You in?" My posse agrees but Jay says no.

We were in the Fang Zone. Jerome had cleared the restroom and Bug planted the phone. We could hear everyone. Including what that hoe "Fang" was saying about her own blood. Bug looked crest fallen. Ana gave comforting words and hugged him. I however was gonna give that heifer a lesson. "Bug your sister is going to get her tail whooped. Girls you comin'?" They nod. We walked in the bathroom. "What the f- do you kids think you're doing in here? This is the Fang Zone so leave before I kill you." The skank says to us. "Swerve up out our faces skank before we smack the mess out of your face." Onyae says. "Pimp Hand Shenanigans!" Amaya says. "You are by far the worst sister I have ever met. We will say this once AND ONLY ONCE! BULLY BUG OR ALEX ANY MORE AND WE WILL BEAT YOU BLOODY!" "Haha, you think you can just come to my school and think I'll listen. My brother is worthless, right girls?" The little itches had the nerve to actually agree. Ana took the opportunity to interject. "You dare call him worthless when he is in love with you well if that's what you think then this is what I think." Ana Round housed the crap out the blonde trick. "Stay with that douche bag of a jock and stay away from MY Adam." Amaya and Onyae were already fighting the others and I was fighting Fang. She punched me and I laughed. "Gonna have to try better than that!" I grabbed her and proceeded to introduce her face to my knee cap. She grabbed the back of my ankle and I fell. She got up and kicked me in the ribs. It hurt but I grabbed her ankle and twisted it till I heard the sweet sound of bone shattering. "!" I got up and grabber her bangs slamming her head into the wall. "Here's a 5,10,15,20!" I say using her hit system on her stomach and face. "Doesn't feel good does it! Well I DON'T CARE!" Bug and Alex had been come in from all the thing that were heard from the phone. "Kirson! Stop you'll kill her!" Bug said "To what is your point?" Ana stopped me. She had a tight hold on me and hugged me.

"Hey sis what's up?" I say in a happy tone "Oh nothing you just have to stop beating on the worthless trick." "Your no fun but fine." I looked around and saw the bloody beaten messes that were the girls. "I think we should go they heard awhile ago and I don't want to be expelled." Alex said. We left the bathroom quickly and the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. We left and we left quickly. Bug sat down outside of the school. I can't believe you did that. To my sister ,to Brittany. It was- It was Great! We looked at Bug in surprise . "Well Bug made a change. Sweet!" Alex said. We heard a bunch of noise coming from the front of the building it was Jay and Jerome running from Brandon. "We have to help them." I say. They ran pass me but Brandon doesn't. I clothes line him and he goes down like Britney Spears' career. "You don't learn do you?" Onyae says and kicks in the stomach. "Stay away from them." With that we left for Alex's House.

Read and review!.


	3. Quint Gets Bitched!

Chapter 3: Quint Gets Bitched!

YAYZ! I'M NOT DEAD! I would just like to thank my reviewers Ted Theodore Logan and Envilicious-Chan you are awesome and I hope you continue to review my story and give your thoughts.

(A/N) To Ted Theodore Logan I thank you especially and just wanted to say that anything that sounded ghetto was most likely on purpose because I'm black and I just think it sounds funny when I here it or talk to my friends with it but that probably are different ones you're talking about so I'll try to go back and fix them. Thx again! ^_^

Kirson's P.O.V

So we approached Alex's front door. It was a nice house all together and not that far from Bug's house. "So welcome to my house O Mighty Gangstas!" he said while laughing.

" Kewlzeez!" Onyae said happily. 'I swear that girl needs some Ritalin.' "So where's ya step daddy Alex?" She gave him a questioning look. I really don't give a fuck where that son of a bitch is." He responds while indiscreetly holding his side.

" Why do I feel like he's an it?" I say. He looked at me grimacing,

"Because he is and I hope he breaks his stupid neck." He replied with a smile. I saw something flash in his eyes, it was dark and menacing. ' How I hope I can help you Alex.' I think sadly to myself.

" Well no point in just standing here like a hoe on Baltimore Street or are we going to go inside the house?" We walked through the door and into the living room. That's when I heard It.

"Hey dumb fuck who's your little friends?" said a man leering at us. ' I guess this is the dumb ass.'

" He isn't a dumb fuck man bitch." I was irritated, who is he to say anything about Alex? Alex was stepping, "Just lay off Quint." His voice was strong but I could see the slightest hint of nervousness. 'Hold strong Alex, You're better than him.'

"The fuck you say to me you little shit! I will say what I want to whoever the fuck I want because it's my house you stupid little cunt!" He was addressing Alex and I then he back handed me and I fell from sheer surprise.

That's when EVERYTHING froze. No one moved, no one blinked, no one breathed except Quint who had a cocky ugly sneer on his face. ' OH HELL NAW!' I pulled myself off the floor with Alex's help. He had a deadly expression on his face and when he saw I was up on my feet he turned to Quint with a fierce glare.

" WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" which was followed by a right hook. I couldn't believe it. Alex had just hit Quint, knocked his glasses off and al. It was so strong it knocked him down like a bitch. I walked over t5o a panting Alex with my bruised cheek, "Felt good?" I say softly. He turns to me and pulls that Alex Dunkleman grin. "Fuck yeah!"

I look at him and peck his cheek, "Good." I walked over to Quint who had just gotten up. "You hit like a bitch, where I'm from that was a pluck compared to what some of my family have done not including me." "Hey where are you from anyway?" I turned to Jay, "Baltimore Maryland."

Everyone froze and just looked at me. Then Jay seemed to realized something. "The Wire!" I look down and shake my fuckin' head. Ana responds before I can, "Shut up Jay!" I looked back at Quint and just decide d 'What the hay!' and proceeded to kick him in the balls and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Damn! Quint just got BITCHED!" was said by Amaya, Ana, and Onyae. I just shook off my hand and went over to Alex. "Follow me." I lead him to the kitchen.

I turn around and grab his face in both hands. "Are you okay?" I really didn't want an unstable Alex right now that would make the Ripper's grip stronger. He calmed himself before he responded.

"Yeah but shouldn't I be asking you that. I mean you're the only one he hit. I grip his shirt and raise it a little, "Are you sure about that?" I asked quietly as I observer the yellowish purple bruise.

"Now you've got one to match." He says this with a dry humorless laugh. He grazes his fingertips across my face I wince slightly. "It's okay I just need to ice it and kill the bastard. Problem solved." I grinned at him.

"Well Kirson aren't you just crazy chick." He was laughing. I laugh right along with him. "Anyway that felt great" he says. I look at him smiling "I think you mean it felt fucking great." He just grins and hugs me.

"Thanks again." and before he pulls back fully his pecks my cheek. 'AWESOME!' I think. We walked back into the living room.

"Okay guys we have to go because Kirson just committed her 12th strike and we don't feel like getting locked up again" said Amaya. "We have to go somewhere else and I mean now. If we get caught again we will be charged and I don't feel like goin' back to cake once a week." The boys looked at us concerned a little.

"I Didn't know you went to jail." Bug said looking a little worried. Ana set him straight, "No! We got framed I didn't beat that chubby kid, it was the blonde with the Fat cakes. Besides she got brought in later for beating up some kid and set the donut hogs straight so we got and and bailed her out. Good old Puckett."

"Wow. You guys go through a lot." said Jerome. Then he realized something, "We could go to Bug's house his mom won't mind. She always says he needs friends outside the Riverton Seven." At this Ana looks at him with concern.

"You sure it's okay? We don't wanna get you into trouble with your mom." Ana said this while rubbing his arm in comfort. He nods his head and smile, "No biggie, She'll be happy to have company."

I just agreed and to Bug's house we went?

Author's corner

For those who are confused on "The Wire?" thing when my sister went to New York boys kept asking where she was from. She said Baltimore and every time their response was "The Wire!" because it was shot in Baltimore and she passed it on her way to school. When she told me this I was rolling so I put it in here.


End file.
